epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
J. Robert Oppenheimer
J. Robert Oppenheimer will battle Thanos in Epic Rap Battles of History 80. He will be portrayed by Nice Peter. Information on the rapper Julius Robert Oppenheimer was born on April 22nd, 1904, in New York City, New York. He was a theoretical physicist and professor of physics at the University of California, Berkeley. Oppenheimer was the wartime head of the Los Alamos Laboratory and is among those who are credited with being the "father of the atomic bomb" for their role in the Manhattan Project, the World War II undertaking that developed the first nuclear weapons. The first atomic bomb was successfully detonated on July 16, 1945, in the Trinity test in New Mexico. Oppenheimer later remarked that it brought to mind words from the Bhagavad Gita: "Now I am become Death, the destroyer of worlds." In August 1945, the weapons were used in the atomic bombings of Hiroshima and Nagasaki. After the war ended, Oppenheimer became chairman of the influential General Advisory Committee of the newly created United States Atomic Energy Commission. He used that position to lobby for international control of nuclear power to avert nuclear proliferation and a nuclear arms race with the Soviet Union. After provoking the ire of many politicians with his outspoken opinions during the Second Red Scare, he suffered the revocation of his security clearance in a much-publicized hearing in 1954, and was effectively stripped of his direct political influence; he continued to lecture, write and work in physics. Nine years later, President John F. Kennedy awarded (and Lyndon B. Johnson presented) him with the Enrico Fermi Award as a gesture of political rehabilitation. As director of the Institute for Advanced Study in Princeton, New Jersey, Oppenheimer's achievements in physics included the Born–Oppenheimer approximation for molecular wave functions, work on the theory of electrons and positrons, the Oppenheimer–Phillips process in nuclear fusion, and the first prediction of quantum tunneling. With his students he also made important contributions to the modern theory of neutron stars and black holes, as well as to quantum mechanics, quantum field theory, and the interactions of cosmic rays. As a teacher and promoter of science, he is remembered as a founding father of the American school of theoretical physics that gained world prominence in the 1930s. Oppenheimer fell into a coma on February 15, 1967 and died at his home in Princeton, New Jersey on February 18 at the age of 62. Lyrics TBA Trivia *His name, along with Thanos’, was written on a whiteboard in the behind the scenes video for Jacques Cousteau vs Steve Irwin saying "8 Thanos vs Oppenheimer Nov". This most likely alluded to his match-up and the battle's intended release month at the time of Cousteau vs Irwin. **This matchup would be seen once more in an Instagram story from EpicLLOYD on November 9th, where the file "ThanosVsOppenheimer_MainDrive" appears on his computer desktop. Gallery Thanos vs Oppenheimer On a Whiteboard.png|"Thanos vs Oppenheimer" written on a whiteboard in the behind the scenes for Jacques Cousteau vs Steve Irwin Thanos Hint ThanosVsOppenheimer.jpg|Lloyd's Instagram story where the drive "ThanosVsOppenheimer" is present in the upper right corner of the monitor. Oppenheimervsthanospreview.PNG|Preview of Nice Peter as J. Robert Oppenheimer alongside Thanos at the end of The Joker vs Pennywise. Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 6 Category:Season 6 Characters Category:The Joker vs Pennywise Category:Upcoming Rap Battle Category:Nice Peter